


Argonauta

by Rea_LF



Series: Metáforas inútiles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Surreal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/pseuds/Rea_LF
Summary: Él sabe que Emil está compuesto por más del 75% de agua.





	Argonauta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissBlueCaterpillar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlueCaterpillar/gifts).



> Las palabras en negritas y en cursiva son intercambiables, escojan la de su gusto (:

_Water, is taught by thirst._

-Emily Dickinson 

* * *

 

La espalda de Emil solía doblarse como los juncos cuando hacía calor en los manglares. Y, cuando los planetas se alineaban y se afeitaba la barba, la línea de su mandíbula dibujaba una línea **extraña** _preciosa,_ como las orillas del canal de Kiel.

Michele se había inventado hace mucho tiempo que Emil era como el agua. No había un gran trasfondo **poético** _romántico_ detrás de tan extraña interpretación; un buen día, mirando cómo discurrían las gotas por el grifo **de la bañera** _de su cuerpo_ se le ocurrió, y desde entonces no había hecho más que compararle con ella. Se había convertido en **una manía** _un fetiche_ común cada que alguna escena acuosa le parecía estética y, obviamente, no se lo había dicho jamás a nadie. Una parte por genuino recato, otra por la ridiculez, y la última porque estaba casi completamente seguro de que nadie le entendería.

A lo mejor pensaban que era por los ojos, pero en realidad él no tenía la culpa que fueran así de azules **y claros** _y bellos_. Le recordaban a los carámbanos de salmuera en las partes más heladas del mar por lo _letales_ **intrigantes** que los sentía sobre sus pupilas, porque siempre parecían saber lo que estaba pensando. Y sobre sus ideas sobre lo **inmensos** _y suaves_ que eran, su dueño no debía enterarse jamás.

A veces, también, el polvo dorado que le cubría las pestañas casi siempre se le escurría dentro de los ojos gracias al **estúpido** _adorable_ gesto de parpadear antes de sonreír y se le ponían completamente rojos _, y con suerte_ , lagrimeaba un poco. Entonces, el color _fondo-del-mar_ de su mirada parecía hacerse del tamaño del océano y no podía evitar sentirse culpable al regocijarse de su pequeñísima congoja. Entonces, le miraba con los ojos llenos de rocío y sonreía.

Pero no, no era por eso. Y entonces se preguntarían si acaso eran los accidentes de kayaks en los rápidos de su voz _cantarina_ cuando se ponía a decir sin sentidos, si era por esa voz líquida que salía a borbotones como una fuente a mucha presión o la sangre cuando a uno lo apuñalan, y sí, podría ser, sólo que no lo era.

¡Las manos de hielo cálido! Pero se lleva una mano al rostro, negando con la nariz. A pesar de que era cierto, las manos las tenía siempre frescas, y a pesar del mar dentro de sí, no le sudaban nunca cuando insistía en tomárselas; la frescura radicaba en la violencia de su sangre al correrle por las venas. Su corazón solía latir tan **tontamente** fuerte que el pulso se le sentía como un huracán en el pulgar, _cosa que le hacía pensar en el ritmo que llevarían si le estuviera tocando otras partes de la anatomía lluviosa que tenía, pero es un secreto_.

Tampoco se refería a lo límpido y _lleno de vida_ de los pliegues de su musculatura cuando se estiraba, ni la manera húmeda en la que sus huesos se movían bajo su piel sudada. Tenía el _peligroso_ capricho de mirarle cada una de las gotitas de traspiración que se formaban en sus poros y el camino que trazaban hasta perderse en algún pliegue de su ropa, formando patrones misteriosos en la tela. Solía decirle que era **asqueroso** que sudase tanto cada que le descubría.

Y definitivamente no era la sonrisa boba. Es decir, sí, estaba normalmente cubierta de una _deliciosa_ **finísima** capa de saliva porque tenía la **maldita** _ah_ costumbre de lamérselos todo el tiempo, hasta que terminaban completamente resecos y **rojos** _rojos_ como el jugo de una cereza madura. Conocía de memoria el brillo sobre la punta de su _lengua puntiaguda_ antes de dejar un lametazo apenas perceptible sobre sus labios, y no sabía por qué lo irritaba tanto antes de sorprenderse a sí mismo mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

Entonces –tratarían de averiguar todos –sería por el frufrú de sus movimientos impulsivos, que sonaban como olas suicidándose contra los riscos oscuros de la ropa deportiva. Y él volvería a negar con la cabeza, avergonzado hasta el tuétano y deseando que él estuviese ahí para desviar la atención de él con su humor de gotas contra el cielo de la tarde.

Pero su presencia tranquilizadora de río puliendo las rocas estaría muy lejos de **_ahí_** , _de aquí_ , y él tiene que decirnos la verdad. Estamos todos sentados en sillas con cojines púrpuras y violetas rellenos de nervios, y debe darse prisa porque dentro de su cerebro empieza a hacer mucho calor, y a pesar de que no existimos necesitamos respirar a veces aunque sea un poquito.

Abre la boca y habla, **_y habla_**.

Y dice a toda velocidad que es porque su idiosincrasia está llena de partículas de agua, de color de hielo hecho trizas en el piso de una playa compuesta de caracoles y de pedazos de mar que se han filtrado dentro de una botella que contenía mensajes de amor. Que le tranquiliza cuando le abraza y le lava el alma, y que eso le da tanto pánico que se ve forzado a empujarle hasta mojarse las mangas. Que tiene tantísima sed y que le está **matando** no poder beber ni un sorbo de lo que a él se le _derrama_ del corazón. Que la negación que navega gracias a las fibras muertas de sus ojos por la superficie de su cuerpo cada vez que le mira le pesa tanto que quiere arrancárselo para no verle más y dejarse de sentir tan impotente consigo mismo. Que sabe que se está ahogando en un vaso de agua pero que aún así no encuentra el valor para aferrarse a un madero que flote  y lo arrastre hasta la orilla.  Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y oh, **dios mío _,_** _dios mío_ , dios mío, creo que está llorando. Emil comienza a salírsele de los ojos y se le riega por el suelo, empapándonos los calcetines –porque las conciencias no llevamos zapatos –y se desborda por los agujeros de los ojos **. ¡Pronto!** _¡No debemos dejar que él se entere!_

Corremos hacia el borde de sus párpados pero es demasiado tarde; se ha echado a llorar frente a él. No solloza, pero las lágrimas le corren por las mejillas y explotan como trombas y tormentas eléctricas sobre el piso, sobre su pecho, y después contra _el pulgar_ de Emil. La lágrima se pega a su piel transparente y se hace una con él _porque **siempre** le perteneció_.

Se está llenando de pánico porque no sabe por qué llora, y el agua en su interior comienza a formar estalactitas de la tensión por hacer que pare. Crecen, crecen hasta medio metro de altura y le atraviesan el alma y medio corazón porque estamos corriendo en todas direcciones dentro de su cabeza y no se nos ha ocurrido **_decirle_** _que le **diga**_ algo. Finalmente, una de las conciencias le grita dentro del tímpano que se detenga y lo hace, con un micro cortocircuito a causa de tantos charcos, un poco demasiado tarde, porque el agua de Emil ha subido por capilaridad hasta el interior de su mente y se ha enterado de todo.

Quiere echarse a correr, pero se resbala en el suelo mojado y se ve forzado a mirarle a los ojos. Y, teniendo a Emil dentro de sí en forma de copos de nieve, se da cuenta de lo estúpido, **_estúpido_** que ha sido. Él es transparente como el agua que sale de las rocas, ¿cómo no había podido darse cuenta, si él lo había descubierto antes que nadie?

Su cabeza de geoda reluce frente a sus ojos violáceos y llora un poco más para no sonreír, sin mucho éxito, y prueba con timidez el agua de su boca. Sabe a manantiales.

Cierra los ojos y **flota** _fluye_ **.**

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta acá, agradezco la paciencia. Me gusta mucho escribir a´si a pesar de que muchas veces no se entiende, pero qué se le va a hacer. Es la confesión de Michele a Emil, de una manera un poco arcaica.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, ¡hace mucha falta esta pareja en el fandom! Besos, Rea.


End file.
